The Gamer: Naruto Edition
by Valefor King
Summary: I was dead, but hope was not lost... I was reborn as a Naruto Character. I had a plan. This plan would hopefully not get me into a lot of trouble... Wait what! I have stats, a level, and even skills! I've become a Game Character in the world of Naruto! OP!MC, Gamer!MC, Harem, Genderbent K12 men, Senju!MC, OC/Naruto/Harem
1. Into the Naruto-verse!

Sup! I'm here to bring you a all new Gamer Fanfiction. Hopefully, it'll be somewhat original. This was inspired by such works as Uzumaki Naruto: Dawn of the Gamer by Legend of the Kyuubi, Harry Potter and the Power of the Gamer by Legend of the Kyuubi, Lycan Games by Ky Karno, and other Gamer Fics which you can find all within several communities.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, or The Gamer. Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto. The Gamer is owned by Sung Sang-Young. I do not make any money by writing this fanfiction. I do not directly go to jail, I do pass go, and I do collect $200 fake currency.

* * *

 **[You died…]**

Those words inside of a dark blue box were the only words I could see. The rest of the world around me was a black void of nothingness. I could not even hear my own voice. The very last thing I could remember was walking across a street by way of a crosswalk then a truck blowing a horn. Then nothing…. Nothing but pain.

 **[New Game**  
 **Load Save Data**  
 **New Game+**  
 **Options**  
 **Help]**

Those words flashed across the nothingness after the first box faded away. It seems like my life was a video game and I just never noticed. Pressing the Options button, several new things game up

 **[HUB- OFF**  
 **MINIMAP- OFF**  
 **DIFFICULTY- DARK SOULS HARDCORE MANIAC HARDER THAN HARD**  
 **BOX COLOR- DARK BLUE**  
 **TEXT COLOR- LIGHT GREEN**  
 **BGM- OFF**  
 **IMAGE QUALITY- 144p]**

Staring at all of them all I could say was a string of curse words that would make even the most vivid of sailors blush at them. No wonder why my vision was so bad. Changing the settings, I turned on the HUB, MINIMAP, and lowered the difficulty to HARD. No wonder why my life sucked, if that was the difficulty setting of it. I was a overweight, glasses wearing, scruffy-looking, guy that couldn't hold a job if my life depended on it. Sighs… Life is hard, but that was complete overkill if you know what I mean.

I had no objections to the colors of the box and text, I actually liked that combination. The dark blue was almost sapphire in color, my birthstone. Oh, I forgot to introduce myself didn't I? My name is Frank Smith. I'm a 24 year old NEET, that lived in Illinois before my death. You wouldn't of heard of my hometown, so I'm not gonna tell you it. Anyways, back to the story, I turned on the BGM, and started to listen to a Fate/Zero OST called if you leave. It was a sad song, but it fit the mood I was feeling at the moment. I then turned up the Image Quality to 1080p, and hit saved. Directly after that, everything became so much sharper and more vibrant despite all I was looking at was the inky darkness and a game box.

I sighed before selecting the New Game+ feature which opened, I selected my old save data and imported it into what I was doing now. As it was loading I wondered if I would have to go back and relive my life or if I could go into a different world and live there. I'm an Otaku and that thought excited me. Adventuring alongside Luffy, Naruto, even Shiro Emiya was exciting to say the least. I really hoped that I would be able to just leave my world behind. It was a shitty world anyways…

After it was done loading, it had several options available to me. It had the world I was living in, novel worlds, movie worlds, anime worlds, and other types of worlds.

Novel, Movie, and those other types of worlds looked interesting, but for now. I'll live my life in a anime world. Hopefully, I could pick something I liked and not live in a world where I had to be a Magical Girl and did fanservice pantyshots. Shivering at the thoughts, I hit Anime worlds.

All of the options there were greyed out save one. It said Naruto. I gained a great evil smirk on my face. YES! Finally, I'd be able to actually perform different types of jutsu instead of weaving through hand seals like a loon and hoping to breathe fire or perform the Chidori, or even the Rasengan.

Hitting it, and the yes that appeared afterwards, I was taken to a character design page. Looking at the options I chose my new name to be Raika Yamamoto. I know what you're wondering it does sound feminine, but I don't care. People call the female Naruto, Naruko. And I know there are several names that are interchangeable like Ichigo, Aoi, Akira, and Haru.

Next it told me to select a gender, I laughed and hit male. Maybe in my next life I'll be of the fairer gender and have boobs… I almost hit female after that thought…. Almost.

Directly after that, it told me to select a clan it had a list of clans that I could be a part of due to my save data. Looking through it, I wondered what I should be. I didn't want to be one of those emo Uchiha or Hyuuga that had trees up their asses. Nor did I want to be a Uzumaki, Nara, Yamanaka, or Akimichi. I zeroed into a single clan I wanted to be apart of. It was the Senju Clan. I remembered when I watched the Hiruzen vs Orochimaru fight, and remembered all of the awesome jutsu that Hashirama and Tobirama were throwing around.

Naturally, I hit Senju and yes. It was soon replaced by a perk screen. It seemed like I would be able to select my own perks from a list. Even though I liked Mokuton, I didn't want it. I wanted something that was my very own. Something that no one in Naruto possessed, a unique Kekkei Tota. It was not going to be like the Dust Release, which was a bullshit ability. Able to destroy anything and everything that it touched? Completely overpowered.

It said I could select four perks from a list. Looking through them I could only find three that interested me. They were called Elemental Triad, Senju Heir, and One with Nature. I wondered if I were to create the unique Kekkei Tota it would itself become a Perk. Selecting the three of them, I hit yes. The system saved the perk point for me since I only had three perks. It said I could create a unique and new perk for myself through training. I grinned before another screen came up. It prompted me to choose which three elements I wanted to have at the start due to the Elemental Triad perk. It could evolve to include the other two basic elements once I started to learn them.

That's right, I remembered that Hiruzen, and Orochimaru could use all five basic elements. When I went through the wiki, it said that Hashirama, Tobirama, and Mū were also able to use all five with incredible mastery. But that's normal, and through pure hard and long training. Other people were able to gain the five basic elements but they used cheat methods like the Rinnegan, Six-Paths Senjutsu, Earth Grudge Fear, stealing chakra, the chimera technique, or possessing a legendary sword.

I supposed my own method would eventually become a cheat method. I grinned while thinking how others would perceive me. I shrugged while another box came up. It told me to distribute attribute points or stat points into what I wanted. The stats were typical of a roleplaying game.

I had sixteen points to spread out, among six stats. I looked at them while remembering that the perks I had would give me several free stat points per level. **Grinning, I put 2 in STR, 3 in VIT, 1 in DEX, 2 in INT, 3 in WIS, and the remaining 5 in LUK.** I basically understood the mechanics behind all of the stats so I didn't bother looking them up.

After distributing the stat points the final part of character creation appeared, designing what I'll look like. Cracking my knuckles, I chose dark blonde hair and green eyes. I made myself somewhat handsome, without facial hair. I chose a muscular yet lean body, like a swimmer would have. I made myself somewhat tall at six feet and made the duplicate of me weigh a hundred and eighty pounds.

It also told me to chose a point in my life that my consciousness would appear in the world. The me that would be living there would react to things how I would normally react to them, so no one would notice any difference in my personality, attitude or anything.

There was one last thing to do, it wanted me to select a universe to inhabit due to there being a bunch of universes within the Naruto universe I was looking at had most of the Konoha 12 if not the entirety of them being girls. There was a distinct difference in this universe than the other ones. Sakura Haruno did not exist in it. Grinning, I knew I could become Rookie of the Year, with this universe's Sasuke being the top kunoichi, which meant Naruto would more than likely be the dead last and on my team as well. Remembering how drop dead gorgeous Naruko was, when I was 13, and even now, I knew this was the universe I wanted to live in. I don't care what anyone thinks of me. Even if I knew that was a jutsu, it still fueled a lot of confusion when I was younger. Even though I worked through it, I still liked her appearance.

As soon as I pressed yes to everything, I felt something hit me over the back of my head. When I came to everything was bright…

Opening my eyes, I looked around, everything was crystal clear. I wasn't even wearing my glasses. I was in bed, and I could remember everything that had happened to my doppelganger in this world. He didn't know who my parents were, I bet Hiruzen would know, but I wasn't going to confront him about it since everyone knows me as Raika Yamamoto, an orphan. Thinking about something, I wanted to make sure that I could pull up my stats whenever I wanted and thought the world status.

Suddenly my status appeared in front of me. I knew I was within a small apartment due to my minimap, and that Naruto was right next door to my apartment. Smiling I looked over my status to make sure everything was alright.

 **[Raika Yamamoto**  
 **Level: 1**  
 **Age: 8**  
 **Title: The Gamer**  
 **Rank: Civilian(+5% EXP gains to level 10)**  
 **HP: 820/820 (Regen: +5.5% every hour)**  
 **CP: 1500/1500 (Regen: +5% every hour)**  
 **EXP: 0/1000**  
 **STR: 2**  
 **VIT: 11**  
 **DEX: 1**  
 **INT: 10**  
 **WIS: 8**  
 **LUK: 5**  
 **SP: 0**

 **Perks**  
 **Elemental Triad: +5 VIT and +3 INT per level, +25% EXP to Elemental Mastery, +25% EXP to Element Jutsu**  
 **Senju Heir: +5 INT and +3 VIT per level, +100% EXP to Chakra Control Techniques, +25% EXP, +500 HP and CP per level**  
 **One With Nature: +5 WIS per level, +50% EXP to Elemental Mastery, +100% EXP to Sage Mode, +50% EXP to Meditation**

 **Ryo: 500]**

Yes, I know my VIT, INT, and WIS are higher from what I had selected earlier. But my perks activate each level starting at level one. But I wondered why my HP and CP was so high other than the fact that me being the Senju heir affording me additional HP and CP per level. I loved that about that perk.

I pressed the help button on the page, and it opened an explanation about each stat and what it did as well as a guide to tell me how my stats rated in the ranking system of this world.

 **[HP- Health Points**  
 **You gain +100 per level, and +20 per point of VIT. When this hits zero you are dead. When it hits 10% you will be knocked out for a while.**

 **CP- Chakra Points**  
 **You gain +500 per level, and +50 per point of INT. When this hits zero you will be knocked out for a while and will be unable to use chakra for a few days.**

 **STR- Strength**  
 **Strength determines a person's overall physical power. This determines how much physical damage a person is able to deal to another living being. It also affects their overall ability to defend yourself whilst blocking. It also affects how much a person can lift and throw.**

 **VIT- Vitality**  
 **Vitality determines a person's overall health. It also measures how much Health a person can regenerate outside of combat. Vitality also helps you resist special types of damage such as burning and poison. You get +20 HP per point. You get .5% HP Regen per point.**

 **DEX- Dexterity**  
 **Dexterity determines a person's overall movement. This affects a person's accuracy, evasive movements, speed, and the ability to land critical damage upon a target. Dexterity also plays a vital role in lockpicking, stealth, use of weaponry, and the ability to dual wield weaponry.**

 **INT- Intelligence**  
 **Intelligence determines a person's ability to think quickly, and innovate. This also determines the strength of a person's chakra, how much they have, and how fast they recover chakra outside of combat. It also determines how well a person can create variations of jutsu, and a jutsu's overall power.**

 **WIS- Wisdom**  
 **Wisdom determines a person's common sense, perception, overall control over their chakra. It also affects their ability to learn, retain information, and determines how smart they are. Wisdom also plays an important role in learning certain skills such as Genjutsu, and Medical Ninjutsu as well as defending against mental attacks.**

 **LUK-Luck**  
 **Luck determines a person's overall chance. Luck is unique among all other attributes due to it being capable of affecting loot drops(including finding treasure scrolls), winning at gambling, to encounters(Combat or otherwise), and outstanding successes.**

 **SP- Stat Points**  
 **You earn 5 stat points per level. Every 15 levels you earn you gain another stat point to distribute per level up. Certain quests give you stat points as well.**

 **Stat Maximum: 1000**  
 **1-20: Civilian**  
 **21-40: Academy Student**  
 **41-80: Genin**  
 **81-100: Elite Genin**  
 **101-140: Chuunin**  
 **141-160: Elite Chuunin**  
 **161-200: Special Jounin**  
 **201-240: Jounin**  
 **241-300: Elite Jounin**  
 **301+: Kage]**

Seeing the ranking system of the world, I couldn't help but be in confusion about the Elite Genin and Elite Chuunin ranks. Though it was nice to see there was a hard limit to each stat. Though I knew within the next couple levels my VIT, INT, and WIS would more than likely be at the Academy Student level, due to me gaining 8 per level of VIT, and INT, and 5 per level for WIS.

Oh yeah, I forgot to mention which elements I gained through the elemental triad perk. I had chosen Earth, Fire, and Wind, partly because I wanted to see if I could make Lava Release and a special offset kekkei tota of Lava Release by combining wind with the molten hot rocks.

The idea was to create Volcanic Ash by making the lava more air-like, by using Wind in conjunction with Lava Release. I knew it would take me a long time to even recreate the Lava Release, but I was confident that I would be able to do so due to my gamer power.

As I got ready for the day, I saw that the other me had mostly dark clothing in blues, greens, and purples. I threw on a dark green shirt, dark blue shorts, and a set of purple sandals. It was the first day of me entering the academy after all and I wanted to look presentable to my teachers and the class. I knew the clan children and ninja children would more than likely be at level three or five maybe even higher due to their pre-training. I mean, it would only be logical for clan and ninja children to receive training from their parents.

Suddenly out of nowhere a box appeared in front of me, it said…

 **[Mission: You're late!**  
 **You're running several minutes behind schedule. Get to the Academy on time for Orientation!**  
 **Objective: Get to the Academy on time**  
 **Secondary Objective 1: Get to the Academy one minute early.**  
 **Secondary Objective 2: Get to the Academy 2 minutes early.**  
 **Hidden Objective: ?**  
 **Rewards: 300 EXP, 5,000 Ryo, Increased Rep with Hokage, Increased Rep with Academy Teachers, Increased Rep with fellow students.**  
 **Secondary 1 Rewards: 300 EXP, 20 Academy Quality Shurikens and Kunai, Increased Rep with Hokage, Increased Rep with Academy Teachers, Increased Rep with fellow students.**  
 **Secondary 2 Rewards: 300 EXP, Skill Scroll, Increased Rep with Hokage, Increased Rep with Academy Teachers, Increased Rep with fellow students.**  
 **Hidden Rewards: ?**  
 **Failure: 100 EXP, Decreased Rep with Hokage, Decreased Rep with Academy Teachers, Decreased Rep with fellow students, Possible Death**  
 **Y/N]**

I pressed the Y button because I could not deny that 900 EXP would be a humongous help, and I remembered that Ryo was traded for Yen in Japan on a one to one ratio meaning I would get around fifty dollars for completing this mission. As I rushed out the door, I noticed that Naruto was still sleeping. Stopping for a minute, I pounded on her door before she answered.

"You're going to be late for the academy."

I ran off while she shouted in anger at oversleeping. Grinning at her antics, I descended down the stairs as fast as I could without injuring myself.

Due to rigorous exercise and precision you earn 2 DEX points.

Almost face planting because of that box, I ignored it as I felt faster than before. It seemed like different things like running down a flight of stairs without stopping, or missing a step netted me stat points.

But none of that now, I had to get to the academy! As I ran through the streets, dodging civilians and stalls, I saw that my apartment building was only a couple minutes from the academy building if I walked. But if the mission said I was late, I had to run. Breathing a sigh of relief I entered the building and followed behind one of the people I recognized, it was Tsume Inuzuka, and her two daughters. By staring at them, while I followed them to the orientation, a box appeared.

[ **Special Skill created through a special action!**

 **Observe**  
 **Level: 1(10/100 EXP)**  
 **Through continuous observation, a skill to observe objects, situations, and persons was generated allowing the user to quickly gather information. The higher the skill, the greater the data obtained.**  
 **Currently Observed: Name, Level, Title.]**

Looking at their names, I saw that both Hana and Tsume's levels were question marks, meaning they were severely high level. Looking at the female form of Kiba I see that she was named Mimi, which translates into ear. Looking at her level, I saw that she was level 3. It seemed as though my theory of clan children being at a higher level was right. It sucked, but life wasn't fair.

Internally chuckling at that, I simply followed them as I 'observed' everything I could around me. I didn't know how much I would have to observe before it leveled up, but after observing ten things it leveled up.

It seemed as though each time I use a skill it went up by ten excluding modifiers like my perk modifiers. Shrugging, as I entered the hall right behind the Inuzukas, the mission box came up telling me that I succeeded in the mission…

 **[Mission: You're late!**  
 **You're running several minutes behind schedule. Get to the Academy on time for Orientation!**  
 **Objective: Get to the Academy on time(COMPLETE)**  
 **Secondary Objective 1: Get to the Academy one minute early.(COMPLETE)**  
 **Secondary Objective 2: Get to the Academy 2 minutes early.(COMPLETE)**  
 **Hidden Objective: Wake up Naruto and tell her that she's late!(COMPLETE)**  
 **Rewards: 300 EXP, 5,000 Ryo, Increased Rep with Hokage, Increased Rep with Academy Teachers, Increased Rep with fellow students.**  
 **Secondary 1 Rewards: 300 EXP, Academy Quality Shurikens and Kunai, Increased Rep with Hokage, Increased Rep with Academy Teachers, Increased Rep with fellow students.**  
 **Secondary 2 Rewards: 300 EXP, Skill Scroll, Increased Rep with Hokage, Increased Rep with Academy Teachers, Increased Rep with fellow students.**  
 **Hidden Rewards: Naruto Rep is Friendly, Training Buddy: Naruto, Increased Rep with Hokage**  
 **Total Rewards: 1,170 EXP, 5.000 Ryo, 20 Academy Quality Shuriken and Kunai, Scroll of Skurikenjutsu, Increased Rep with Hokage, Academy Teachers, and Fellow Students, Naruto is Friendly, Training Buddy: Naruto]**

I stare at all of the rewards, and shrug while mentally dismissing them. I can assign my stat points later, but I did feel stronger than before. It seemed as though this game was the best cheat code ever.

I however knew I was going to put three points into STR, and two into DEX since those were my two weakest stats. I highly doubted I would ever need to put anything into VIT, INT, or WIS because of my perks. Hell, one of them gave me an additional 500 HP and CP per level. I was the ultimate cheat character. If my calculations were correct, I should have 19 in VIT, 18 in INT, and 13 in WIS.

 **[Due to mental calculations and a logical conclusion you gain 1 INT and 1 WIS.]**

It felt funny, I didn't feel like I gained any chakra from the INT I gained.

 **[Hint: You only gain HP and CP upon level up. Additional points earned via training are added to the next level.]**

Well, I'll be damned. It seemed as though there was a hint system in place. Shrugging it off I listened to the orientation and followed my fellow classmates out into one of the practice fields. I saw Naruto sneak her way into the field behind us, it seemed as though my warning paid off. She stood next to me and thanked me.

"No problem, I hope we could be friends and maybe train together."

She flashed me a wide grin that made my heart skip a beat. Her grin with those pure blue eyes was beautiful. She snaked one of her hands into my own hand, and explained that friends held hands with each other. I shrugged and held her hand.

The Hokage looked right at us, and gave me a approving and small smile. It seemed as though she was being mistreated like in the canon timeline. I mentally frown at the thought, I decided right then and there, that I would help her out with groceries and training. Despite me wanting to make her the dead last, I wanted to really help her.

"Want to train with me after the orientation?"

She nodded enthusiastically, and said that orphans had to stick together. I knew that my old self was friendly with her and had told her that I was an orphan, and we had developed a small bond from that, that grew that day.

I had a plan to get on the same team with Naruto, and maybe get Kakashi off his lazy ass and train the team. The main reason that Sasuke left Konoha was because he wasn't being trained to a high enough level that suited him. I would make sure this universe's Sasuke would be defended from that pedophilic snake known as Orochimaru.

After I had that train of thought, I wondered how many stat points per level I could train when a hint appeared in front of me.

 **[Hint: You can train up to five points per stat, aside from LUK. You can't train LUK.]**

Well, that was convenient. Pushing that aside, I wondered what would happen if I were to get higher points in each stat. Would I get a new perk for that, or would something happen that would give me some sort of benefit.

While I was pondering that, I watched as two new academy students were fighting and I pulled up my status screen to see if my rank was affected at all. My new status read….

 **[Raika Yamamoto**  
 **Level: 2**  
 **Age: 8**  
 **Title: The Gamer**  
 **Rank: Academy Student(+10% EXP gains to level 20)**  
 **HP: 1580/1580 (Regen: +5.5% every hour)**  
 **CP: 2900/2900 (Regen: +5% every hour)**  
 **EXP: 1700/4000**  
 **STR: 2**  
 **VIT: 20**  
 **DEX: 3**  
 **INT: 19**  
 **WIS: 13**  
 **LUK: 5**  
 **SP: 5**

 **Perks**  
 **Elemental Triad: +5 VIT and +3 INT per level, +25% EXP to Elemental Mastery, +25% EXP to Element Jutsu**  
 **Senju Heir: +5 INT and +3 VIT per level, +100% EXP to Chakra Control Techniques, +25% EXP, +500 HP and CP per level**  
 **One With Nature: +5 WIS per level, +50% EXP to Elemental Mastery, +100% EXP to Sage Mode, +50% EXP to Meditation**

 **Ryo: 5,500]**

Oh yeah, I still had to assign the points I got and did so quickly with three going into STR and two going into DEX. I sighed and knew that we would all have explosive growth from now on since all of the students were still Civilian level in their stats.

I shrugged and continued to observe people in order to level up my observe skill in order to see what kind of stats and other things I was working with for Naruto, and my future comrades. I could see all of the clan children were between levels 3 to 5 with the ninja children were between levels 2 and 4, and the civilian children were all at level 1. It would take a miracle for all of them to hit level 20 within the next four years at the academy. As I grinded my observe skill, it would level up twice more, putting it at level 4.

With the new level, I would be able to see the stats of things without boosts that come from techniques. I wondered if I could create a passive that would boost my techniques, and wondered why the system didn't create a running skill or award me any points for running to the academy. I surmised that it was too short of a distance to create a skill like that or give me stat points for it.

Seeing as a box did not appear, I now knew that it would not be that easy in order to grind stat points. Mentally shrugging, my name is called. I entered the ring, and my opponent was Shikako, the female version of Shikamaru.

I wondered if she were as much of a lazy bastard as Shikamaru, before a new mission box appeared in front of me. Time stopped around me so I could read and react to the mission.

 **[Mission: Tournament!**  
 **You have entered the Academy, tournaments happen all the time. This one is to see what skill level you are.**  
 **Objective: Get into the Top 3**  
 **Secondary Objective: Win the Tournament**  
 **Reward: 1,000 EXP, 7,500 Ryo Increased Rep with Teachers, Hokage, Students**  
 **Secondary Reward: Skill Scroll**  
 **Failure: 250 EXP, Decreased Rep with Teachers, Hokage, Students**

 **Y/N]**

I pressed the yes button and prepared for action…

* * *

And cut!

VK: That's the first chapter of The Gamer: Naruto Edition. Hopefully it was alright since I typed it up with only one sitting. Anyways…. *Gets attacked by the men of the Konoha 12*

Men of K12: HOW DARE YOU TURN US INTO GIRLS!

VK: Hey, you'll have boobs you'll be able to fondle, AND you all get 25% discounts at Ninja stores. *Doesn't mention that several of them will be in MC's harem, as they beat him.*

Men of K12: *Continues to beat VK.*

VK: Review to save my life! STOP! DON'T DO THAT! NOOOOOOOOOO!

Edit: Fixed the way I did the boxes, so they're now in [this format], and changed the Tournament Mission to give twice the amount of EXP and some Ryo.


	2. Tournament and Date

Thank you! Thank you all for saving me! If you look back at the last chapter, I altered how much of a stat can be considered what rank, and I altered the Tournament mission with enhanced EXP and now with a Ryo reward, and the regen from every minute to every hour due to the potential abuse of activated passive skill grinding. Even with the enhanced reward, Raika will still be nowhere close to leveling up. ID create and ID exit will appear as a couple skill scrolls when Raika is level 4 in 2-4 chapters.

*Has the former men of the Konoha 12 in ropes and chakra seals. Tosses them into a pit. Slaps hands to get fake dust off of them.*

Raika's Harem right now: Everyone in the Konoha 12(Rookie 9+Team 9)

If you want to see a girl get with Raika review, and I'll see about adding them as a one night stand, a short fling, or a honey-pot mission. This however does not mean they won't be upgraded to full harem status. It honestly depends. Also, no one 10+ years older than Raika. I mean like Kurenai who'll be 27-29 when Raika's 12-13.

Now where were we? Oh yeah!

Disclaimer: Chapter 1

* * *

 _Last time on The Gamer: Naruto Edition:_

 _With the new level, I would be able to see the stats of things without boosts that come from techniques. I wondered if I could create a passive that would boost my techniques, and wondered why the system didn't create a running skill or award me any points for running to the academy. I surmised that it was too short of a distance to create a skill like that or give me stat points for it._

 _Seeing as a box did not appear, I now knew that it would not be that easy in order to grind stat points. Mentally shrugging, my name is called. I entered the ring, and my opponent was Shikako, the female version of Shikamaru._

 _I wondered if she were as much of a lazy bastard as Shikamaru, before a new mission box appeared in front of me. Time stopped around me so I could read and react to the mission._

 ** _[Mission: Tournament!  
_ _You have entered the Academy, tournaments happen all the time. This one is to see what skill level you are.  
_ _Objective: Get into the Top 3  
_ _Secondary Objective: Win the Tournament  
_ _Reward: 1,000 EXP, 5,000 Ryo Increased Rep with Teachers, Hokage, Students  
_ _Secondary Reward: Skill Scroll  
_ _Failure: 250 EXP, Decreased Rep with Teachers, Hokage, Students  
_ _Y/N]_**

 _I pressed the yes button and prepared for action…_

* * *

Now on The Gamer: Naruto Edition:

I mentally cast my observe skill on Shikako in order to find out her status before the match begins, trying to figure out what I would need to do in order to win this. I already knew that she was at level three, but hopefully there would not be a huge difference between us. As I read her status, I sighed in relief about her stats. It seemed as though she's taking after canon Shikamaru.

 **[Shikako Nara**  
 **Level: 3**  
 **Age: 8**  
 **Title: Nara Heiress**  
 **Rank: Academy Student(+10% EXP gains to level 20)**

 **HP: 360/360 (Regen: +1.5% every hour)**  
 **CP: 2650/2650 (Regen: +11.5% every hour)**  
 **EXP: 0/8000**

 **STR: 3**  
 **VIT: 3**  
 **DEX: 1**  
 **INT: 23**  
 **WIS: 21**  
 **LUK: 7**

 **SP: 0**

 **Perks**  
 **Nara Heiress: +5 INT and +3 WIS per level, +50% EXP after winning with Strategy, -50% Taijutsu EXP**  
 **Lazy Genius: +5 WIS and +3 INT per level, +50% EXP to mental skills, -50% EXP to physical skills]**

Luckily for me this tournament is Taijutsu only and I would be able to win relatively easy, but this would be pretty difficult despite me having superior STR, VIT, and DEX stats. It looks like it'll be a battle of attrition with me winning.

As soon as the match is called, I rush off towards her with a punch towards her windpipe. It was a dirty tactic I know but it would make the match not last longer than a few minutes. My plan was to punch her in the throat make her gasp for air, than throw or push her out of the sparring circle. Right as I was about to punch her, she raised her hand.

"I give up, Proctor… What a drag…"

I nearly face plant into the ground. It seemed as though their personalities weren't that different. I sigh before leaving the circle whilst performing the seal of reconciliation with her. Someone hugs Shikaku and laughs their ass off. When I look, I see it's Tsume. It seems as though there were bets to see if Shikako would be the same as Shikaku.

And there was money exchanged, but I knew if she didn't surrender and we could use jutsu, I would've lost. Sighing, I go back to where I was standing with Naruto. She pats me on the shoulder and says at the very least I got a pass. A box appears in front of me.

 **[Due to your 'victory' you earn, 500(540) EXP, +1 STR and +1 DEX.]**

I start to weep because I feel like the system is mocking me. But at least I got a free STR point right? RIGHT!?

Ahem… I continue watching the matches and in the second round with Naruto winning over Ino Yamanaka, I see half of what's left are the clan heiresses. Knowing that I'll more than likely be up against nothing but them, I try to remember and quirks I could in order to either get them to surrender or help me win against them. I see the standings and see that I'm up against Cho Akimichi. Observing her, all I could do is gulp at her stats.

 **[Cho Akimichi**  
 **Level: 4**  
 **Age: 8**  
 **Title: Akimichi Heiress**  
 **Rank: Academy Student(+10% EXP gains to level 20)**

 **HP: 700/700 (Regen: +7.5% every hour)**  
 **CP: 2150/2150 (Regen: +3% every hour)**  
 **EXP: 7900/12000**

 **STR: 28**  
 **VIT: 15**  
 **DEX: 3**  
 **INT: 6**  
 **WIS: 6**  
 **LUK: 3**  
 **SP: 0**

 **Perks**  
 **Akimichi Heiress: +5 STR and +3 VIT per level, +50% EXP to Clan Techniques, +100% EXP to Cooking, +100% Damage with 'Full Stomach' status**  
 **Inspiring Chef: +100% EXP to Cooking, +50% chance to add permanent stat boosts to food]**

At least she only has one perk that gives her additional stats… Anyways, I hoped that she would take it easy on me due to me stopping my punch as soon as Shikako raised her hand to surrender. Though if she were protective of her friends, I'm more than likely screwed. Sighing, I wait for my do… turn.

Though I have to consider myself lucky she's not level five, and hopefully she does not have a full stomach. Though I highly doubt her parents would allow her out of the house without at least eating something. Though I have to wonder if I were to have chosen Easy, all of their stats would've decreased and the amount of EXP to level up would've decreased as well. I simply cannot believe I need 4000 EXP to level up to level three, 8000 EXP to level four, and 12000 to level five. Sighing, I better find a lot of dungeons around Konoha or leveling will take forever.

As I sigh, it's my turn once more. I've remembered something in the chuunin exams about Choji being fired up when he was bribed with all you can eat barbeque. Smiling, I knew I had my plan. It was devious, but hey we're training to be ninja and ninja aren't that honorable to begin with.

As I stepped into the ring, Cho looked at me with a pleasant smile that said I was in for a world of hurt. Luckily, her clan's jutsu are considered ninjutsu and not taijutsu. As we made the seal of confrontation I waited in a ready stance. As soon as the procter said go, I shouted out.

"ALL YOU CAN EAT OF YOUR FAVORITE FOOD ON ME, CHO! If you surrender, that is."

The parents sweatdropped as I shouted that out. We waited as Cho thought about it and gave a thumbs up.

"Deal, my favorite food is Takoyaki by the way."

"It's a date…"

I sighed as the procter said that I won due to the bribed surrender. I sighed in relief as I made the seal of reconciliation. But I wept at my poor poor wallet, it was going to take a severe hit. I hope she doesn't mean immediately otherwise I simply won't have enough due to Takoyaki costing 300-500 Ryo for 8 bites, and that means we'd only get around 25 rounds between us.

As I walk back to Naruto's side, she had her cheeks puffed up in anger. I could tell she was jealous of me taking Cho out for Takoyaki instead of her.

"I'll take you out another time, Naruto."

With a grin she said ok really loudly, and I wept more for my poor poor wallet. It seemed as though I would have to sell those skill scrolls or at the very least farm some cash from the innocent monsters.

 **[For your bribed victory, you earn 5,000 Ryo, 1 INT, and 1 WIS.]**

I stare at it, thanking the octopus gods for their noble sacrifices. Sighing in relief, I wondered whom I'll face next. I could somewhat tell that most of the clan heads and ninja there were somewhat impressed with me for making it this far despite Shikako surrendering and me bribing Cho for my last win.

I excuse myself stating that I have to go to the restroom, the procter lets me, and one of the teachers go with me. A man named Mizuki, not really thinking about it I go along with it before I remember that Mizuki was the one that told Naruto that he was the jinchuuriki in canon. I think that before he does anything, I'll kill him. As I thought that, a box appeared.

 **[Due to a special action you have created Killing Intent.**

 **Killing Intent**  
 **Level: 1(10/100 EXP)**  
 **Killing Intent is simply the user unleashing a wave of their own murderous intent, and having it affect the opposition. As the level of this skill raises, so does the potency. At level one, the only things that will feel the killing intent are ants. As the potency of the killing intent raises, it causes paralysis, and make the victims of the intent hallucinate their own gruesome demise.]**

I blink at that before mentally pushing it away. I look around briefly and see no one noticed it, it seemed that my intent was too weak for now. I simply continued to follow Mizuki into the restroom where I locked myself into a stall. I pulled the skill scroll out of my inventory, and learned it to get the Shurikenjutsu skill, at level 1. Opening my status box, I would see how it affects my status.

 **[Raika Yamamoto**  
 **Level: 2**  
 **Age: 8**  
 **Title: The Gamer**  
 **Rank: Academy Student(+10% EXP gains to level 20)**

 **HP: 1580/1580 (Regen: +10% every hour)**  
 **CP: 2900/2900 (Regen: +9.5% every hour)**  
 **EXP: 845/4000**

 **STR: 3**  
 **VIT: 20**  
 **DEX: 4(+10%)= 4.4**  
 **INT: 20**  
 **WIS: 14**  
 **LUK: 5**  
 **SP: 0**

 **Perks**  
 **Elemental Triad: +5 VIT and +3 INT per level, +25% EXP to Elemental Mastery, +25% EXP to Element Jutsu**  
 **Senju Heir: +5 INT and +3 VIT per level, +100% EXP to Chakra Control Techniques, +25% EXP, +500 HP and CP per level**  
 **One With Nature: +5 WIS per level, +50% EXP to Elemental Mastery, +100% EXP to Sage Mode, +50% EXP to Meditation**

 **Ryo: 10,500]**

I know I have around three to four more fights left if I do not get knocked out. After flushing the toilet to make it seem like I went, I come out to wash my hands. As I study Mizuki while staring into the mirror, I couldn't help but think the anime didn't do the fugly son of a bitch justice.

After washing my hands, I headed back to the tournament to watch Sasa, deliver a devastating kick combo to Mimi sending her out of the ring. I wince at Mimi flying out of the ring. I take a peek at Mimi's HP and see it's well above the safe zone. As I look at the standings, it seems like my next fight is Hinata.

I take a peek at the Hyuuga heiress and see that her level was three. That was a relief, and it seems like she was still the shy, kind, and gentle girl that she was in part one of the anime/manga, unwilling to harm anyone. After the tournament, I'll see about improving her confidence and tell her a secret to having her friends and family to live long lives in this turbulent era. As I resolve to help Sasa and Hinata a box appeared before me.

 **[Mandatory Mission: Help the Heiresses!**  
 **Your resolve to help Sasa Uchiha and Hinata Hyuuga, is great indeed. Your will of fire burns brightly!**  
 **Objectives: Keep Sasa away from the Uchiha Massacre to prevent Itachi's Mindrape, and improve Hinata's self-confidence, and help her get over her shyness.**  
 **Secondary Objective 1: Prevent Emo!Sasa, and promise to help her with killing Itachi.**  
 **Secondary Objective 2: Prevent Depressed!Hinata, Prevent Continuation of Cursed Seal.**  
 **Hidden Objective: ?**  
 **Reward: 5,000 EXP, 75,000 Ryo, Sasa and Hinata consider you Honored, Training Buddies: Sasa and Hinata.**  
 **Secondary Objective 1 Reward: Betrothal to Sasa, Access to Uchiha Clan Scrolls**  
 **Secondary Objective 2 Reward: Betrothal to Hinata, Access to Hyuuga Clan Scrolls**  
 **Hidden Objective: ?**  
 **Failure: Death, Death of Sasa, Death of Hinata, Death of Naruto, Death of Hiruzen, basically everyone dies.]**

I blush at the secondary rewards and wonder why the hell would they both be betrothed to me, unless there were contracts in place for both the Hyuuga and Uchiha clans and the Senju clan, in which case, I was either screwed figuratively, or literally, or Jiraiya would bow before me and proclaim me as the Pervert God…

I hate my life sometimes, despite me choosing this world to live in. I wonder if I'll have to completely restart when I die, hopefully I would, though I hope that I'd at least start off with half my level, stats, or money, I wouldn't have to put my wallet on the line to win against Cho.

I weep for my wallet once more, at least I should have enough if only Cho eats the Takoyaki…. But I doubt it would be for some reason. Suddenly….

[Due to deep contemplation you earn, 1 INT and 1 WIS!]

I pulled up the options screen mentally because I want to see if I could change the difficulty settings. Which were greyed out, interesting. It seems like I'll only be able to change the difficulty when I die again. Nodding to myself, I almost closed the window out when I saw auto-loot options. I quickly turn them on so I didn't have to waste time with picking up various drops and stuff like that.

Whilst I wait for my turn, I pull up different screens like inventory, party creation, and my skill page…

 **[Passive Skills:**

 **Gamer's Mind**  
 **Level: Max**  
 **Allows the user to calmly and logically think things through. Allows peaceful state of mind. Allows one an immunity to psychological effects such as Killing Intent or Genjutsu. However Killing Intent and Genjutsu of a much higher than the user can still affect the user.**

 **Gamer's Body**  
 **Level: Max**  
 **Grants a body that allows for the user to live the real world like a game. Sleeping in a bed restores HP and CP, in a tent 75% of HP and CP, on the ground or makeshift sleeping place 50%.**

 **Futon**  
 **Level: 1(0/100 EXP)**  
 **Futon or Wind Release is one of the five basic elemental transformations. Futon jutsu are mainly close to mid ranged jutsu with a lot of destructive power. Futon jutsu mainly deal concussive, or slashing damage upon the opposition. Despite it's overwhelming destructive power, Futon also is a useful defense by deflecting, or reflecting attacks back at the opposition.**  
 **Effects: +10% EXP while training Futon Jutsu, +10% Damage using Futon Jutsu, Can learn Futon Jutsu**  
 **Weak: Katon**

 **Strong: Raiton**

 **Katon**  
 **Level: 1(0/100 EXP)**  
 **Katon or Fire Release is one of the five basic elemental transformations. Katon jutsu are mainly mid to long ranged jutsu with a lot of destructive power. Katon jutsu mainly deal combustive or explosive damage. They can also apply the status effect known as Burn.**  
 **Effects: +10% EXP while training Katon Jutsu, +10% Damage using Katon Jutsu, Can learn Katon Jutsu**  
 **Weak: Suiton**  
 **Strong: Futon**

 **Doton**  
 **Level: 1(0/100 EXP)**  
 **Doton or Earth Release is one of the five basic elemental transformations. Doton jutsu are mainly close to mid ranged jutsu with a lot of destructive power. Doton is considered a defensive element due to it being used for defensive jutsu more than offensive jutsu. Doton jutsu mainly deal crushing damage. The main defense of Doton is creating earthen, rock, or even mud walls.**  
 **Effects: +10% EXP while training Doton Jutsu, +10% Damage using Doton Jutsu, Can learn Doton Jutsu**  
 **Weak: Raiton**  
 **Strong: Suiton**

 **Observe**  
 **Level: 4(0/400 EXP)**  
 **Through continuous observation, a skill to observe objects, situations, and persons was generated allowing the user to quickly gather information. The higher the skill, the greater the data obtained.**  
 **Currently Observed: Name, Level, Title, HP and CP, and Stats(without boosts)**

 **Activated Passive Skills:**

 **Active with Passive Skills:**

 **Shurikenjutsu**  
 **Level:1(0/100 EXP)**  
 **Shurikenjutsu pertains to the techniques that utilize senbon, shuriken, and kunai or any other handheld bladed weaponry. Shuriken jutsu can be used in conjunction with taijutsu, ninjutsu, and/or chakra flow techniques in order to create vastly more destructive techniques.**  
 **Active: +10% DEX, +10% Shurikenjutsu Damage, +10% Accuracy**  
 **Passive Effects: +10% DEX**  
 **Cost: 200 CP to activate, 20CP to maintain per minute**

 **Active Skills:**

 **Killing Intent**  
 **Level: 1(10/100 EXP)**  
 **Killing Intent is simply the user unleashing a wave of their own murderous intent, and having it affect the opposition. As the level of this skill raises, so does the potency. At level one, the only things that will feel the killing intent are ants. As the potency of the killing intent raises, it causes paralysis, and make the victims of the intent hallucinate their own gruesome demise.]**

Looking at my skills, I can't help but wonder how much EXP learning a new jutsu would give me to my Futon, Katon, and Doton elements. I'll look it up later as my next fight was going to be soon, right now Naruto was fighting against Shiko, the female version of Shino Aburame. I knew the Aburame were around here but I didn't notice them… Weird.

Maybe not since they're pretty stealthy. I shrug as I close out of my skill window and wish I could grind a skill while I wait for my fights. In the orientation I knew we weren't going to get any kunai or shuriken until the Accuracy portion of the first day tests were afoot, so I couldn't pull out a kunai and start balancing it in order to see if I could improve my Shurikenjutsu skill. Nor did I want to grind my Killing Intent skill whilst in the middle of a bunch of ninja. I activate my Shurikenjutsu skill because of the active bonus and the costs were very low, I should be able to get EXP for it whilst I have it active.

 **[For logical thinking and common sense you earn, +1 INT and +1 WIS]**

I stare at it like it's common sense not to, and it was pretty logical. I wonder if I could create a chakra control technique in an attempt to boost my WIS a bit because it was going to fall behind my INT severely and ruining any semblance of chakra control I could potentially have. Though I wonder if I could create unique things and they become perks.

I'll worry about that some other time, since I'm up. And my opponent is Hinata which is a relief since this is the quarter-finals, I'll be fighting Naruto in the next round, and finally I'll face Sasa. But only if I survive the next two rounds.

This tournament has felt like it's lasted a couple days instead of under an hour for some reason. I wonder if I'll get a stat point or more experience if I were to fight Hinata and win. I observe Hinata in order to see what level she's at and to see if I could beat her, even if it's only a battle of attrition.

 **[Hinata Hyuuga**  
 **Level: 3**  
 **Age: 8**  
 **Title: Gentle Hyuuga**  
 **Rank: Academy Student(+10% EXP gains to level 20)**

 **HP: 340/340 (Regen: +1% every hour)**  
 **CP: 2100/2100 (Regen: +6% every hour)**  
 **EXP: 845/4000**

 **STR: 5**  
 **VIT: 2**  
 **DEX: 20**  
 **INT: 12**  
 **WIS: 12**  
 **LUK: 4**  
 **SP: 0**

 **Perks**  
 **Main House Hyuuga: +5 DEX and +3 WIS per level, +50% EXP to Gentle Fist, +50% EXP to Taijutsu EXP**  
 **Byakugan: +75% EXP to Sensory Ninjutsu, +100% EXP to Chakra Control Training, +75% EXP to Medical Ninjutsu Training**  
 **Gentle Soul: -50% damage to Offensive techniques, +100% EXP to Medical Ninjutsu Training]**

As I read up on her information, I can't help but stare at her Main House Hyuuga perk. It seems like she's already been shafted as the Heiress of the clan. But I know I can win, if I let her attack me and me counter attacking. But I honestly do not know how strong my attacks will be when I just punch, since I do not have a skill for hand to hand combat. I bet by actually fighting I would be able to create a hand to hand combat skill…

 **[For logical thinking and common sense you earn, +1 INT and +1 WIS!]**

I sigh, and that would be five for INT and WIS. It would really seem like I would be able to easily be the Rookie of the year at this rate, since I know I'll be smarter and stronger than the average academy student at this rate of stat acquisition. I know I'm already stronger than most of the clan heirs since I have three high stats while the others have one or two, maybe three high stats due to their clans' specialties.

I know Sasa will more than likely have three or more high stats due to Fugaku viciously training her and Itachi helping out sometimes. I look over at her and do not see the Uchiha Fan on her back, which means she does not know the Grand Fireball jutsu yet, or she is currently in the middle of learning it.

I suppose I could approach her early and become her friend before the massacre so I could help her through it, as well as help her get stronger using The Gamer. I was already going to introduce Naruto to my ability.

Maybe I should make Sasa curious and confront me about me being the top student when I'm just a clanless orphan and befriend her that way. Shrugging I make my way into the sparing circle. I wasn't going to do any sort of trick for victory, I knew his last two were cheap, and I don't care, I'm a goddamned fucking ninja. I cheat, kill, seduce, pillage, and kill for a living, or I will when I graduate. Or I could just say kill and pillage for now since I will be doing dungeons after this day is over with Naruto.

As I step into the ring, I notice Hinata's miniature blush and remember that the me that had been living here before I appeared saved Hinata last year from a bunch of bullies, like Naruto did in canon. This means that Hinata has a fascination with me instead of Naruto. If that were the case, I could use it against her in this match. But I wasn't going to do so, I'll use her fascination to better her by speaking to her tomorrow at lunch. Suddenly the world around me paused, and I stopped as I read the box.

 **[System Update-Accuracy. World Paused]**

I sigh, it seems like I'll have to train whatever is happening now. As I wait another box appeared to explain accuracy to me.

 **[Accuracy is equal to your DEX, LUK, and Shurikenjutsu scores as a percentage. Your Accuracy is currently: 19.4% That is all.]**

I hadn't noticed before but the paused world appears through a grey tint, I mentally shrug and continue my way into the training field. As I walk, I notice a box that says Shurikenjutsu upgraded itself giving me a 15% bonus in both the passive and active effects for DEX, Accuracy, and Damage. It was pretty nice. The cost and the maintenance went down by 10 and 1 respectively.

I now have 5.2 in DEX, I'll keep it active to see if fighting enhances it even more even if I do not use Shurikenjutsu to fight. I perform the seal of confrontation with Hinata.

"I hope to have a good spar with you, so we grow stronger together, Hyuuga-sama."

I give her a nice smile as I walk backwards to my starting position. I put up my dukes in a slipshot taijutsu stance that looks more like a boxing stance than anything else. Though it does sort've resemble Asuma's stance when he fights with his chakra blades. Maybe I should get myself a pair of those sweet sweet blades since they look pretty awesome, and they would probably enhance both my taijutsu and shurikenjutsu skills. I assume it would when I get a taijutsu skill.

"HAJIME!"

The procter shouted before I rush Hinata who was within her Gentle Fist stance. As we near each other I knew I was more than likely going to lose the control of my arms from her attacks… Wait, she hasn't activated her Byakugan yet. It seems as though this tournament forbids bloodlines as well as ninjutsu, bukijutsu, and genjutsu.

I throw a punch at her midsection as she slaps my arm away from her sending my fist away from my body. I feel a bit of chakra in the strike.

 **[25+10%=27.5-50%=13.75 damage]**

I see the amount of damage it did and it seems as though, for every point of STR someone has they deal 5 additional damage, so as I have three in STR I should deal 15 points of damage per hit. This is gonna take forever. I mentally sigh before sending a jab at her face. Due to the sudden movement, I hit her face just as she lands a strike to my stomach.

 **[13.75 damage, 15 damage. Hinata-325|Raika-1552.5]**

As we beat the snot out of each other, a couple boxes appear to the sides of my vision. Our HP continuously ticks down as we fight. As her HP hits 70, I smile tiredly. It was a brutal fight between the two of us despite her pulling her punches. I finish with a three punch combo to her stomach and chest sending her sliding back and knocking her out from a critical.

I make the seal of reconciliation before sitting down roughly. It was the most brutal fight of the day, and it seems like the procter and teachers agree with me. One of the medics, start to heal the damage that we took. As I wait, I read what skills and other things that I had gotten.

 **[For your victory you earn, 750(1012.5)EXP, 4 STR, and 5 VIT]**

I smile at the amount of EXP I earned and note that that was five STR and five VIT for this level.

 **[Through special actions you have created a couple skills**

 **Physical Endurance**  
 **Level: 3(100/300 EXP)**  
 **Through getting your ass handed to you, you are able to passively reduce the amount of damage you take.**  
 **Effect: -3% damage per physical hit**

 **Critical!**  
 **Level: 1(90/100)**  
 **Through hitting harder than normal, you have unlocked critical strikes.**  
 **Effect: 10% more damage, 10% chance of a Critical Strike]**

I sigh as I stand up to walk back to where Naruto is. It seemed as though I'll level up to three soon enough. As I watch Sasa fight some lucky civilian kid that had gotten into the top four I wonder what'll happen in my fight with Naruto.

"No matter what happens, we'll still be friends right?"

She had asked me that with a frightful look on her face. Pulling her into a hug, I rub her back gently.

"No matter what, we'll always be friends Naruto."

 **[Increased Rep with Hiruzen Sarutobi, now friendly, Increased Rep with Naruto now Honored]**

I mentally close the box as I let Naruto go with a kiss to the forehead, earning a blush from her. It seems like the reputation system is pretty nifty. I'll look at it after the tournament since there's only two more fights after this. They were both mine, I put off reading Sasa's status because I didn't want to psych myself out with how good she could be due to her being that ass Fugaku's daughter.

Due to me having a seven in STR, I should be hitting for 35 damage per hit. I was a little disappointed when I didn't get a hand to hand combat skill even if it were improvised. I mentally shrugged as I waited for Sasa to be done with the civilian kid.

It has been ten minutes since Shurikenjutsu leveled up on it's own, as I pull it up I see it has only a hundred EXP to go until it levels up again. So activated passive skills gain 10 EXP per minute they're active for. I crack my back slightly as me and Naruto a called up to the field. As I walk up to the field I can't help but observe Naruto to see what her stats are…

 **[Naruto Uzumaki**  
 **Level: 1**  
 **Age: 8**  
 **Title: Jinchuuriki**  
 **Rank: Academy Student(+10% EXP gains to level 20)**

 **HP: 820/820(Regen: +10% a minute)**  
 **CP: 2000/2000 (Regen: +9% a minute)**  
 **EXP: 0/1000**

 **STR: 5**  
 **VIT: 11**  
 **DEX: 3**  
 **INT: 10**  
 **WIS: 2**  
 **LUK: 5**  
 **SP: 0**

 **Perks**  
 **Untrained Kyuubi Jinchuuriki: +5 to VIT & +3 to INT per level, -50% to Chakra Control EXP, +1000 to CP per level. Unable to use Genjutsu.**  
 **Uzumaki: +5 to INT & +3 to VIT per level, -25% to Chakra Control EXP, +75% to Fuinjutsu EXP, +500 to HP per level. Unable to use Genjutsu.]**

Of course she wouldn't have a high level or anything due to her being an orphan like I am, but I cannot help but frown at the buffs, despite me gaining an additional five hundred HP and CP per level due to my Senju Heir status, I can't help but frown from the additional 1000 CP and how much VIT and INT she gains per level as well as her negatives to her Chakra Control experience.

As I see the unable to use genjutsu part of her perks, I know now that she would never be able to use the regular clown jutsu due to it being a mixture of Ninjutsu and Genjutsu. I'll have to teach her the Shadow Clone jutsu after I either absorb a skill scroll for it, or jury rig it from my memory. I sure as hell was not going to try to jury rig the Rasengan, Chidori or any other signature jutsu like that.

I'm not batshit insane and people would want to know how the hell I could use the Chidori perfectly without a sharingan, or even know how to form the Rasengan in the first place. Though I know that if she becomes a sage, her WIS would shoot up to probably outshine her future massive INT stat.

Though it's not like I can complain since I'll be able to use Sage Mode extremely easily due to me getting a 100% EXP bonus gains to Sage Mode Mastery. I however was not going to attempt to do that training until I get a summon. Which reminds me, I'll have to perform the summoning jutsu to see if I had what it took to become a summoner to a clan. I was partial to felines and birds myself, so maybe my summon clan would be a type of bird or feline…

Everyone's looking at me… Shit. They probably think I'm ignoring them due to my internal monologuing skill is over 9000. I perform the seal of confrontation with Naruto.

"Sorry, I was lost on the road of life."

Every single person that knew Kakashi sweatdropped before faceplanting into the ground while shrieking out something about that bastard having a kid. I chuckle slightly, while knowing that was the perfect excuse. Now they're muttering to themselves stating that I must never meet Kakashi or I may turn into a miniature clone of him. Almost like how Lee turned into a miniature clone of Gai. For that thought, I now knew that I must imitate Kakashi for a year directly after getting on his team, make them all pay for conspiring against me. I evilly laugh inside my own head.

As me and Naruto wait until the procter notices that we're ready, I continue to think about what kinds of jutsu I want to either learn or create. I already knew I wanted to create a Futon no Yoroi like the Raikage's Raiton no Yoroi. I shrug and know it would be an A-ranked jutsu and that I probably don't have a high enough chakra control, CP, and STR, VIT, and DEX to control the jutsu yet.

I had two more fights to get through before this tournament is over, I knew I could win due to my superior STR and VIT stats, and it would more than likely take a long time due to the amount of HP we both share.

 **[Luck Chance: PASS!]**

"Procter, I surrender."

My eyes go wide, as Naruto surrenders to me. I feel guilty that she surrendered because she… I hear a rumbling sound as Naruto runs off towards the academy building. Spoilt milk…. And that would explain why she was late, I was starting to get peckish myself. I was hungry and I hoped that we would be able to have a small break before the final match.

"The final match between Raika Yamamoto, and Sasa Uchiha shall start immediately."

I feel bad for her because of my LUC forcing her to drink that bad milk, but sometimes stuff just happens like that. Some people were muttering something about me being completely fucking lucky. I knew I was pretty lucky, and knew that we'll have an hour break for lunch and stuff after this and hopefully the next few parts of the day become missions as well. Suddenly a box appears.

 **[Mandatory Mission: Take Cho out to Lunch**  
 **You promised to take Cho out to eat Takoyaki in order to win your fight with her. Honor your agreement.**  
 **Objective: Take Cho out to lunch during the hour break.**  
 **Rewards: 1000 EXP, Cho is Friendly towards you, Training Buddy Cho**  
 **Failure: How can you fail such a easy mission?]**

I groan at it being mandatory, but at the very least, I should have around 15,500 Ryo to spend on lunch today, and I was feeling like going out for seafood after the tournament. I shrug and am excited because I'm getting another thousand experience points from this reward. Sometimes I love this system, other times I hate it. Mentally shrugging, I observe Sasa and her status appears.

 **[Sasa Uchiha**  
 **Level: 5**  
 **Age: 8**  
 **Title: Little Firecracker**  
 **Rank: Academy Student(+10% EXP gains to level 20)**

 **HP: 1060/1060(Regen: +10% a minute)**  
 **CP: 4250/4250 (Regen: +9% a minute)**  
 **EXP: 0/18000**

 **STR: 9**  
 **VIT: 28**  
 **DEX: 5**  
 **INT: 35**  
 **WIS: 25**  
 **LUK: 4**  
 **SP: 0**

 **Perks**  
 **Uchiha: +5 INT and +3 WIS per level, +50% EXP to Ninjutsu, +50% EXP to Katon Jutsu, +75% EXP to Genjutsu**  
 **Pyro: +5 VIT per level, +50% EXP to Katon Jutsu, +50% Damage while using Katon Jutsu]**

My eyes widen at the total fucking bullshit that this is. Sasa was so far ahead of everyone in VIT, INT, and WIS that it was completely fucking unfair. All I could think was for Kishimoto to nerf the ever living hell out of the Uchiha. I don't even want to see her perks when she becomes the Uchiha heir. They would become completely outrageous. But it made sense that she would have such overpowered perks with how far ahead the canon Sasuke was from the rest of the canon characters.

I was almost fearing what the Sharingan Perk would be. Though I had to wonder why the hell did she have such trouble with the grand fireball jutsu due to her getting a 150% bonus to it due to it being a Katon ninjutsu.

I shrug while closing it and making the seal of confrontation with her. I knew I had a long ass match ahead of me. With the Shurikenjutsu passive I was barely faster than she was, despite her being a higher level than I am.

Though it should take me around thirty attacks to take her down if my mental calculations were correct, which they should be. Less if I consistently get critical hits. Though she will be hitting for 45 points of damage each time she hits me compared to my 35. I'm starting to wish I picked Easy mode. Oh well… I need to focus on the fight.

"HAJIME!"

As I get into my slipshot boxing stance, I prepare to defend myself as she rushes me. I keep my guard up as I take three hits from her. I throw out a jab at her chest area, and it connects with a critical.

 **[45+45+45= 135-3%=4= 131 damage/35+10%=38.5| Raika- 1449 HP/Sasa- 1021.5 HP]**

I see the damage that we had threw at each other, and I frown. I need to step up my game and move faster than what I'm capable of. I needed to get more DEX points and hope that Fugaku doesn't take Sasa's lost too hard for the final match of the tournament. I briefly see that Critical! had leveled up.

I start to jab at Sasa forcing her to guard the strikes, in a matter of a minute I had jabbed ten times before backing away from her to get some stamina back. I knew I had given her around 350 damage from that.

As she approached me, I checked my surroundings. I was on the very edge of the field, with a smile, I sidestepped Sasa and tripped her forcing her outside of the arena and netting me the win. As Naruto came back, she saw that Sasa was forced outside of the arena from my trip.

"SHOSA RAIKA!"

The procter shouted out whilst pointing at me. I grin before performing the seal of reconciliation with Sasa.

"That was a good fight, Uchiha-sama. I hope we can spar outside of the academy sometime."

She nodded and bowed slightly to me before heading back over to her family. When a couple boxes appeared in front of me. It was the mission reward box, and the fight reward box.

 **[Mission: Tournament!**  
 **You have entered the Academy, tournaments happen all the time. This one is to see what skill level you are.**  
 **Objective: Get into the Top 3(Complete)**  
 **Secondary Objective: Win the Tournament(Complete)**  
 **Rewards: 1,000 EXP, 5,000 Ryo Increased Rep with Teachers, Hokage, Students, Basic Academy Taijutsu skill scroll.**  
 **For your victory you earn 1000(1350)EXP, and Katon: Grand Fireball Jutsu skill scroll]**

My eyes went wide at the rewards for the fight, it was so much and I knew I was the ultimate bullshit character because of everything. Another box appeared in front of me.

 **[Level UP!**

 **Raika Yamamoto**  
 **Level: 3**  
 **Age: 8**  
 **Title: The Gamer**  
 **Rank: Academy Student(+10% EXP gains to level 20)**

 **HP: 2460/2460 (Regen: +12.5% every hour)**  
 **CP: 4550/4550 (Regen: +11.5% every hour)**  
 **EXP: 557.5/8000**

 **STR: 7**  
 **VIT: 33**  
 **DEX: 4(+30%)= 5.2**  
 **INT: 31**  
 **WIS: 22**  
 **LUK: 5**  
 **SP: 0**  
 **Accuracy: 31.7%**

 **Perks**  
 **Elemental Triad: +5 VIT and +3 INT per level, +25% EXP to Elemental Mastery, +25% EXP to Element Jutsu**  
 **Senju Heir: +5 INT and +3 VIT per level, +100% EXP to Chakra Control Techniques, +25% EXP, +500 HP and CP per level**  
 **One With Nature: +5 WIS per level, +50% EXP to Elemental Mastery, +100% EXP to Sage Mode, +50% EXP to Meditation**

 **Ryo: 15,500]**

I quickly distribute all five of my stat points into DEX, to bring it up to nine so I'll get a good bonus to my DEX, and heighten my speed. I knew I was the ultimate bullshit character, and I needed more points in everything but VIT, INT, and WIS.

I was already at academy level with them, and with my next level I would hit Genin level with them. Luckily, it'll take longer and longer for me to get to the next ranking level for them without anyone noticing that I shoot up in chakra at semi-regular intervals.

I sigh internally as I get ready for my 'date' with Cho. I approach the Akimichis and bow to them respectfully. I wait until Choza says I can stop bowing before I speak.

"As I promised before our match, I am here to take Cho out to lunch at a local Takoyaki place."

Choza nods and tells us to have a good time since we're still only kids and we wouldn't be able to do anything too outrageous aside from maybe hold hands and kiss at the end of the date. But we're too young for kissing, maybe when we're genin, Though I bet she'll fill out rather nicely as she gets older and exercises more and more due to academy requirements.

Cho grasps my hand in her own and leads(read drags) me towards her favorite Takoyaki place, I look at Naruto with a sad expression as if to say I wish I were taking her out to lunch. The adults chuckle at the scene, many of them make bets to see whom I'll eventually marry. Only Anko bets that I'll get a harem. I think I should get 50% of her winnings for that…

As we get to the park where the Takoyaki stand is, I look around the park and see that it was extremely peaceful and that I wanted to protect this beauty. The stand owner looks at Cho before saying.

"10,000 Ryo for twenty servings."

I start to weep as I pull out the requested amount of Ryo. Life wasn't fair damn it! As I fork over the cash, the stand owner feels pity for me and pats me on the head.

"For you young man, for treating my favorite customer 20% off. How much would you like?"

I pull out 2,000 Ryo and use the 2,000 that he had given me back in order to pay for around 8 servings of the octopus balls. I take back 800 Yen. Which leaves me at 4,300 which is the right amount due to my mental calculations.

 **[For figuring out how much money you have left you earn, +1 INT]**

Oh yeah, I forgot about that. I could start training my INT, STR, and WIS. I really need to hit a training grounds in order to start training my DEX. It's been around 20 minutes since I last checked my Shurikenjutsu skill, and I know it leveled up so as I eat I mentally pull up my skill list and check my Shurikenjutsu skill.

 **[Level: 3(100/300 EXP)**

 **Shurikenjutsu pertains to the techniques that utilize senbon, shuriken, and kunai or any other handheld bladed weaponry. Shuriken jutsu can be used in conjunction with taijutsu, ninjutsu, and/or chakra flow techniques in order to create vastly more destructive techniques.**

 **Active: +20% DEX, +20% Shurikenjutsu Damage, +20% Accuracy**

 **Passive Effects: +20% DEX**

 **Cost: 180 CP to activate, 18 CP to maintain per minute]**

That is nice, really nice. I love how easy it is to grind skill points by just leaving skills active or at least the ones that have activated passive effects. With the new DEX bonus, I should be working with around 12.6 DEX and around 37.6% accuracy.

 **[Through mental calculations you earn, 1 INT]**

I grin as I munch on my takoyaki which is good, though I wonder how long it would be before the shurikenjutsu mission appears in front of me…

* * *

And that's a wrap! This chapter was close to double the first one. It practically wrote itself.

Oh, if anyone is wondering I answer reviews via PMs, so don't worry if anything is not there. BTW, due to how long this chapter was, I'm skipping the shurikenjutsu and ninjutsu tests and will just add the EXP and loot he would get from them down below, note he will be using the same trick for the basic academy taijutsu scroll as he did with the shurikenjutsu scroll.

Note: To prevent rapid OMGHE'SCOMPLETELYFUCKINGOP growth when partied with someone or more people the EXP and the Loot will be divided evenly between the 2-12 party members. So if Raika were to partied with Naruto, Sasa, and Hinata. The EXP and Loot will be divided 4 ways.

2 missions completed off screen with two skill scroll, 20 kunai/shuriken, and EXP rewards

So next time on The Gamer: Naruto Edition will be Raika taking Naruto to a training ground introducing her to his abilities, then them doing a dungeon together.

Raika Yamamoto  
Level: 3  
Age: 8  
Title: The Gamer  
Rank: Academy Student(+10% EXP gains to level 20)

HP: 2460/2460 (Regen: +12.5% every hour)  
CP: 4550/4550 (Regen: +11.5% every hour)  
EXP: 4945/8000

STR: 7(+10%)= 7.7  
VIT: 33(+10%)= 36.3  
DEX: 9(+50%)= 13.5  
INT: 33  
WIS: 22  
LUK: 5  
SP: 0  
Accuracy: 37.6 %

Perks  
Elemental Triad: +5 VIT and +3 INT per level, +25% EXP to Elemental Mastery, +25% EXP to Element Jutsu  
Senju Heir: +5 INT and +3 VIT per level, +100% EXP to Chakra Control Techniques, +25% EXP, +500 HP and CP per level  
One With Nature: +5 WIS per level, +50% EXP to Elemental Mastery, +100% EXP to Sage Mode, +50% EXP to Meditation

Ryo: 14,500

Inventory: 40 Academy Quality Shuriken, 40 Academy Quality Kunai, Katon: Grand Fireball Skill Scroll, Doton: Clone Skill Scroll, Futon: Gale Palm Skill Scroll


	3. TG1 Dungeon and the Hidden Uchiha!

Sup? Sorry about the last chapter it kind've got away from me. Most chapters will be around 4000-5000 words long if not a bit shorter or way longer. I'll also try to extend the battle scenes from now on and try to make them more exciting.

I made a mistake with the Doton jutsu that he gained from one of the missions, it's the Doton: Rock Clone not the Doton: Shadow Clone if anyone was wondering about that. In this, it'll be considered a C-ranked jutsu like the Water Clone.

But yeah, like I said if you want to see Raika with a certain girl just review with her name and I'll see about adding her in, when she appears whether it be a one night stand, a short fling, or a honey pot, or even just using seduction for T&I purposes.

I have a poll on my profile for the summon animal Raika will have.

After Raika's first death, I will be changing the names of a few characters. Sasa will be Sasame, Shikako will be Mesu, Shiko might be renamed Shina or Takeko because that is an alteration of Shino which means Stem of Bamboo and Take just means Bamboo…

And yes, he will die multiple times because death is not the ending for him, he is a Reincarnating Gamer, and his next lives will always be New Game+, if he were to undergo a New Game he will forget everything that has happened to him. Most of his deaths will be the start of a different story however.

I have put up what each genderbent girl looks like on my profile, or at the very least a way to find them through google. I do not own any of the images, I'm just using them for appearance purposes.

Disclaimer: Chapter 1

* * *

 _Last time on The Gamer: Naruto Edition..._

 _I pull out 2,000 Ryo and use the 2,000 that he had given me back in order to pay for around 8 servings of the octopus balls. I take back 800 Yen. Which leaves me at 4,300 which is the right amount due to my mental calculations._

 _[For figuring out how much money you have left you earn, +1 INT]_

 _Oh yeah, I forgot about that. I could start training my INT, STR, and WIS. I really need to hit a training grounds in order to start training my DEX. It's been around 20 minutes since I last checked my Shurikenjutsu skill, and I know it leveled up so as I eat I mentally pull up my skill list and check my Shurikenjutsu skill._

 _ **[Level: 3(100/300 EXP)**_

 _ **Shurikenjutsu pertains to the techniques that utilize senbon, shuriken, and kunai or any other handheld bladed weaponry. Shuriken jutsu can be used in conjunction with taijutsu, ninjutsu, and/or chakra flow techniques in order to create vastly more destructive techniques.**_

 _ **Active: +20% DEX, +20% Shurikenjutsu Damage, +20% Accuracy**_

 _ **Passive Effects: +20% DEX**_

 _ **Cost: 180 CP to activate, 18 CP to maintain per minute]**_

 _That is nice, really nice. I love how easy it is to grind skill points by just leaving skills active or at least the ones that have activated passive effects. With the new DEX bonus, I should be working with around 12.6 DEX and around 37.6% accuracy._

 _ **[Through mental calculations you earn, 1 INT]**_

 _I grin as I munch on my takoyaki which is good, though I wonder how long it would be before the shurikenjutsu mission appears in front of me…_

* * *

Now on The Gamer: Naruto Edition...

The orientation had taken what felt like days to complete, I had grinded my Shurikenjutsu skill to which was level 10. I was disappointed to find out about that, and it only gave me another 10% to my DEX and an additional 20% Shurikenjutsu damage. It didn't even increase my accuracy nor enhance the passive skill. It however lowered the activated cost of it down to ten, but I highly doubt it would go lower.

I felt like it was ripping me off. On the plus side however, I was allowed to use the academy training grounds, but I had to invite Naruto to train with her since I did promise we could train together no matter what, and I was intending on keeping that promise. One of the medical ninja had cured her upset stomach from the half carton of spoilt milk she drank.

Did she have no taste buds? I shivered at the thought of actually sitting through and drinking half a carton of spoilt milk without realizing it. Maybe I should test it by cooking for her. I know I was a god-awful chef in the best of times, but with this shrimpy body….

With this shrimpy body, I could legitly enter the female side of the hotsprings without being beaten upon like bongos or Jiraiya. I bet Jiraiya would love to be me right now, though I have to wonder how he does his Transparent Escape jutsu. If I were to find that out, I could peep upon all the lovely ladies of Konoha without fail. I burst out laughing in my own head as the kunoichi and female civilian population shiver in fear as if a new super pervert was just born.

Though the Hiding with Camouflage jutsu would be a better jutsu to learn since I do not know if the Transparent Escape jutsu has any hand seals or not. I however know that all that is needed with the Hiding with Camouflage was the Tiger Hand Seal, and it would be more useful since it can erase scent, and eventually my chakra signature. I put it on a list of jutsu I just have to learn and hopefully keep in my next life.

Shrugging I wait for Naruto to come to the Academy training grounds as I throw kunai and shuriken at one of the training dummies in order to see if by doing this I'll be able to increase my DEX stat. After a few minutes of doing it, a box appears in my vision,

 **[Through arborous training you earn, 1 DEX.]**

Yay… One measly point in DEX. Which means I should have 16 in DEX after the boosts that I get from having both the Basic Academy Taijutsu skill active and the Shurikenjutsu skill active. I was still miffed that nothing happened other than me just maxing it out. Well at the very least it looks like my Basic Academy Taijutsu skill was still raising though it didn't offer any more boosts for my DEX. It seems as though the maximum bonus to a stat is 60%.

I am however happy that with the boosts that they give me, I have solid Genin vitality meaning in just four hours of remaining out of combat I could recover all of my HP, which meant I needed to learn some sort of stealth skill and soon because I wanted to start entering dungeons when Naruto got there.

I had already eaten the scrolls for the three jutsu that I had them for, and they increased the EXP of my Doton, Katon, and Futon skills by 52.5 each due to them being C-ranks and me possessing perks that enhanced the EXP that I get from learning jutsu whether it be by hard work or eating skill scrolls.

I smile as I think about be being able to eat scrolls like how I do. I shrug and collect all of my kunai and shuriken. I open up the party menu and name it Team Awesome, while altering the EXP and Loot sections to evenly divide everything between party members, I also turn on party chat, and alter some of the settings while I wait.

Afterwards, I start to meditate in the middle of the training field. I was starting to get bored, and if I can master meditation now, I can eventually master Sage Mode easier and I bet meditating would give me some boosts like enhanced CP regeneration while meditating, INT and WIS boosts since all I'm doing is trying to find myself or reach a conclusion with my mind being serene. After a few minutes of meditation, a box appears in front of me with a ping.

 **[Through a special action you've created a skill**

 **Meditation**

 **Level: 1(0/100 EXP)**

 **You have cleared your mind successfully. By remaining completely still you are able to focus completely on your mental state and by doing so you have started on the road to enlightenment. Congratulations!**

 **Active Effect: +25% CP Regen per minute**

 **Passive Effect: +10% WIS]**

I grin as I see that, finally a WIS bonus. Hopefully I'll never get a INT bonus because I really need more WIS instead of INT. With that, I should have 24.2 in my WIS. Because I surmise, that when my WIS is higher than my INT, I'll have perfect chakra control. But I would need to practice meditation more in order to get better at it. At the very least the CP regen was very nice, now I wouldn't have to wait hours for it to regenerate completely.

As I settled down in order to grind my meditation skill, Naruto rushed into the field with blue paint on her right cheek. I sigh, it seems like she was pranking someone again. I point at my right cheek while looking at her and handing her a multi-colored rag from a pocket for her to wipe her face off with.

I was always giving her the same handkerchief for her to wipe various paint off of her arms, face or neck. Or at the very least my former self did, and I rather keep doing the same thing. She sat down in front of me.

"So what're we gonna do first?"

"Invite Uzumaki Naruto.."

Her eyes go wide as a box appears before her. I smile at her and start to explain that it suddenly appeared that day and it was partly the reason why I was able to awaken her from her slumber earlier when she was late to the orientation, and how I was suddenly so good with Shurikenjutsu. She nods before hitting accept.

"You don't need to press the buttons, next time try thinking yes or no. Now think status."

She thinks the word and another box appears in front of her in order to show her, her 'awesome' stats, level, perks, and title. For obvious reasons her Jinchuuriki title and Perk came up as ? instead of what they really are. If I could help it, I would make sure that Mizuki never tells her about the fox and that Hiruzen, Jiraiya, Kakashi, or Tsunade does.

Even if I had to kill Mizuki, he would never lay a hand on Naruto. I swore that to myself and I swore it again just then.

"So what now?"

"Now? Now, we're going to look for dungeons. If we cannot do that, then we're going to swindle a couple jutsu scrolls from Gramps."

We grin deviously to each other before running off. For a second I completely scare her because I think Boo really loud and she was able to hear it through our party chat. I explain that it's a system for when we're partied together and we don't want anyone to hear us so we have to think what we want to say instead of saying it out loud. Of course, I did so through thought, as she beat me for scaring her.

I laugh as her azure eyes are filled with anger. Her blonde hair done up in a high pony tail was swaying in the wind as she beat me. I catch her hands before reminding her what we were suppose to be doing. She nods, before we take off towards a training field. It was an abandoned training field titled Field #1. For our purposes it would serve nicely as a way to test the dungeon system.

As we enter the training field, a dome appears around us with a message that states that we have entered an illusion barrier. After the message the dome disappears as black things start to appear. They look like slimes from old japanese RPGs. Wait no…. They are exactly that. I sigh and mutter under my breath.

"Least they're not giant ra…"

Suddenly something pounces on one of the slimes, it was a rat the size of my old golden retriever. I curse loudly before performing the Snake, Ram, Monkey, Boar, Horse, Tiger hand seals.

"Naruto behind me!"

I had ordered her as she goes behind me. I mold chakra inside my body and force it to become fire, as I bring up a hand to my mouth I spit out a rather large ball of fire at the rat eating the slime. I did not want to know how much HP they have but I'm curious so I observe another slime that wasn't getting eaten by the rat. The slime's HP was 800, so my fireball reduced my slime by 440 due to my Katon skill raising Katon jutsu damage by 10%, and my Fireball deals 400 damage.

I frown before run through the same hand seals and breathe another ball of flame at them killing them with a critical strike. I grin as the loot is automatically looted. I got a food pill, and a blood replenishing pill. When I observe them, I find that the food pill replenished both health and chakra, while the blood replenishing pill halted the bleeding status. I also netted a thousand ryo, we earn 100 exp each from the fight.

I hand Naruto ten of my kunai and shuriken and tell her to go wild on them, and that they'll die easily. She nods before running off, She had gotten two food pills and two thousand ryo since I got a blood replenishing pill. I grin as I start to grind out my ninjutsu skills.

After fifteen of them, whilst firing off thirty jutsu at them, I decide to hide and replenish my CP by grinding out my Meditation skill for four minutes before going back to the fight, Whilst I was fighting, I see Naruto had also taken out fifteen of them. I grind before sending her a message to meet up to see what we got from the kills.

As we pull the loot together, she looked jealous of my skill scroll. Since I had three ninjutsu under my belt, I give the air bullets scroll to her and she was prompted to learn the skill. She of course said yes.

She showed me the technique and I calculated with the amount of CP she has currently has, she should be able to unleash four almost five bullets before she needed to recharge. Hell even I couldn't launch thirty C-ranked jutsu without having to recharge with food pills every four jutsu. We grin at each other before going back to grinding. After a while, I come across a rat decked out with samurai armor. It was standing on it's hind legs, and had a hand on a katana. It was standing in front of a scroll on a pedestal. I quickly observed the foe in front of me, while sending out a mental message to Naruto to come here.

 **[Samurai Rat**

 **Level: 5**

 **Age: 1 day**

 **Title: Rat Samurai**

 **Rank: Mini Boss**

 **HP: 1100/1100**

 **CP: 3000/3000**

 **STR: 30**

 **VIT: 30**

 **DEX: 30**

 **INT: 6**

 **WIS: 10**

 **LUK: 10**

 **SP: 0**

 **Perks**

 **Mini Boss: +5 STR, +5 VIT, +5 DEX per level**

 **Samurai: -50% damage while fighting a one on one duel, Chakra Enhanced Sword Strikes**

 **Rat: Diseased(-5% HP per minute if struck by claws)**

 **Drops: 1000 EXP, Steel Katana, Kenjutsu Skill Scroll]**

When Naruto gets to the field, she sees the Samurai Rat. I explain to her that I wanted to fight the rat alone, and without a party. She realizes what I mean as I pull out a couple of Kunai from my inventory. I wanted to fight this rat alone with only my brains and brawn to help me. She nodded and mentally commanded herself to leave the party before jumping onto a tree branch to watch.

"If you get over your head, I'm coming down there to help you!"

She shouted as I nod back to her before I look at the Samurai Rat. I breathe in before slowly breathing out. This was going to be longer than my previous fights so far against the slimes, rats, and the academy students. Partially because it had thirty in STR, VIT, and DEX and even when I split up three stats into STR, and two into DEX, I barely had enough to cover my ass.

I push chakra into my kunai in an attempt to create a skill, I was trying to see if I could re-create Asuma's Flying Swallow technique when a box popped up in front of me.

 **[Through a special action you have learned, Chakra Flow**

 **Chakra Flow**

 **Level: 1(0/100 EXP)**

 **Chakra Flow is a technique that increases the reach, damage, and gives a weapon or the body additional effects based on which elemental chakra you channel through it. Non-Elemental chakra only gives additional reach and damage. Wind gives additional reach, damage, and cutting power. Fire gives additional reach, damage, and makes the weapon or body hot enough to melt steel, also applies burn. Earth increases damage and makes the weapon or body harder.**

 **Damage: +20% per Strike**

 **Cost: 400 per minute]**

I grin as I created the chakra flow skill, though it wasn't the flying swallow, this was still pretty good. Since my strength is at 16 with my boosts, I'll get 80 points of damage per strike, then with my Shurikenjutsu skill, I'll get another 40% of damage, and now for the chakra flow, I'll get 20% more damage per strike. Meaning, with my kunai and my skills, I'll be pumping out 128 damage per strike.

 **[Through internal calculations you earn, 1 INT]**

Great, now leave me alone for a while. I start off the duel with a charge. My kunai trail behind me, as the rat unsheathes it's blade. I flip a kunai around before throwing it at the rat's sword elbow in an attempt to disable it. It connects, thankfully but it didn't do enough to disable the elbow completely.

 **[128 damage|Samurai Rat:972 HP|Bleeding Effect: -5% remaining HP per minute]**

Bleed doesn't do much, but every little bit helps. I pull out another kunai before launching myself at the rat who strikes at me, I block the blow with both of my kunai. In the one kunai I flow wind chakra through it, in the other one Earth chakra. It was fucking hard work to flow two different chakras together like that. No wonder why not a lot of ninja try to create chakra natures. Lazy ass ninja…

I hold firm under the assault, but find that my STR is really just above it, due to it's damage being cut in half from a one on one duel. I smirk at it before pushing up with a great effort. I slice several deep gashes into the rat, destroying it's armor with my wind natured chakra and ending it's life with a great heave of my earth kunai into it's heart. Even if it was a monster generated by my ability, it still needed a heart to live… Right?

How wrong I was, I yell in pain as it's claws rake my back from the base of my spine to my upper back. It seems like it's enraged. I jump back and feel my HP draining away a bit each minute. It was down to just 500 HP, I got hit for around 160 from both claws raking my back. I grunt slightly, before flowing fire chakra into my earth kunai. Without mercy, I throw both of my wind and fire kunai at the monster creating a huge whirlwind of flame from the combined chakra natures.

They incinerate the monster instantly, as the loot is added into my inventory. I take a food pill to replenish my HP and CP. I sit down heavily and pull up my inventory, while Naruto collects the kunai she could to return them to me. I'm down three kunai, all of the ones she found were melted wrecks.

 **[For your victory you earn, 1000(1350) EXP, a Steel Katana, a Kenjutsu Skill Scroll, 2 STR, 2 DEX, and +2 levels to Chakra Flow]**

I take out the katana, and the skill scroll and attempt to learn the skill from it. An error buzz sounds out making me annoyed.

 **[You need 30 base STR, and DEX, and Shurikenjutsu skill at Max to learn Kenjutsu Skill Scroll.]**

I frown before shoving both the katana and my skill scroll into my inventory when Naruto asks what's wrong I tell her about the problem with learning the Kenjutsu scroll. I shrug, and let her get the scroll off of the pedestal. I invite her back into the party, she accepts. When she returns she opens the scroll. I see a fuinjutsu formula, I tell her to flow a bit of chakra into it so we can see what's in the scroll. By doing so she earned the Fuinjutsu Skill.

I grin while beginner's set of fuinjutsu practicing supplies appears from the scroll, as well as a scroll for the Suiton: Kirigakure no Jutsu. I grin slightly before letting her have all of the fuinjutsu supplies as I take the Hiding in Mist skill scroll. I've been hoping to find a skill scroll for a water technique, but this one… This one was one of the ones I've been wanting.

As soon as I take it, I show it to her. She decides she doesn't want it because she rather attack from up front, I shrug and attempt to learn the scroll. Upon learning it, I get an alert and pull up my status screen. My eyes go wide as my Elemental Triad skill evolved into the Elemental Quartet skill. I frown since it doesn't upgrade how many stats I gain per level, but I grin when I see my elemental mastery and jutsu earn 50% extra EXP each time I either learn a jutsu or train one.

Since the perk evolved, I assume I now have a suiton affinity as well as my previous affinities. Now all I needed was the Silent Killing technique, the Kubibiribocho, and I could pretend to be Zabuza. I laugh out loud at that thought. But I knew better I'd more than likely need a STR, and DEX stat of around 280 before I could even think about using the Kubibiribocho and I was nowhere near even close to breaking 50 in my stats. I wonder though, would I get a special skill or a perk from reaching a base of 50 in a stat.

I take another food pill since I'm still under the diseased status effect. We leave the dungeon and we promise to go back another time, as we walk I tell Naruto to open her status screen since she more than likely leveled up around twice from all the killing we had done. I tell her what each stat does. She thinks about it for a bit before asking me what I thought. I tell her five into WIS, and the remaining five into STR, and DEX. She nods and does so. This brings her up to 7 in STR, 6 in DEX, and 8 in WIS as a base. Suddenly a box appears in front of her.

 **[For a logical decision and common sense you earn, 1 INT and 1 WIS]**

I blink and see that she can earn stats like I can while training. Though I have to wonder where her STR, and DEX stat were since she was using weaponry, and her Shurikenjutsu skill was. Suddenly a box popped up in front of her.

 **[For training you earn 3 STR, and 3 DEX as well as learning the Shurikenjutsu skill]**

I tell her to activate the Shurikenjutsu skill, and keep it active since it'll grind on it's own, which was how I earned my 60% bonus for my DEX stat. She nods and activates the skill while we walk to the hospital with the back of my shirt in ruins. The civilians could see that the scratches were red and angry looking. Despite them hating Naruto, they know that she could not of done it to me and she was helping me to the hospital. A box appears in front of her.

 **[Increased Rep with Konoha]**

Oh yeah, I forgot about the Rep System. I was so busy with everything else, that it slipped my mind. I shrug, I'll check it later to see what it is. Her eyes go wide with stars. It seems as though she wants to stay in my party and help people in order to get her rep up to friendly or honored. I smile at my childhood friend, because she is my childhood friend.

I mean, I'm currently a child and she's a child and we're friends. So of course we'd be childhood friends. As we enter the hospital, a nurse takes me to see a medical ninja to fix me right up. The ninja asks about what caused the scratches, I said a giant fucking rat. She looks worried and summons the Hokage who appears seconds later.

"So where did you encounter this giant fucking rat?"

He asks me with a smile that scares the ever living shit out of me. I explain what happened in vivid detail aside from my gamer abilities, because I didn't want to be weaponized by Danzo to create an army of S-ranked Root ninja. I just told the old man that we had entered training ground 1, and saw a few giant rats. I threw a fireball at one of the rats incinerating it, which was true. When asked about where I learned it, I saw I saw a Uchiha ninja practicing the jutsu and copied the hand seals.

That earned me a laugh from Hiruzen, he knew the Uchiha would be pissed if they found out that someone copied a jutsu off of the copycat clan. He told me to keep it a secret and continue with my story, I then say we split up so we could get more experience in fighting alone then meet up once our basics were somewhat up to par to fight together. I then said we encountered a bipedal rat wearing samurai armor and had a sword with it, I then said I fought it while using Chakra Flow into my kunai to fight it off.

Hiruzen looked worried about that and told me to not fight another one unless an experienced ninja was nearby before asking how I knew how to flow my chakra into kunai. I admit that I learned it from a cat anbu practicing her kenjutsu and saw that she was flowing her chakra through her blade. He summons Neko, who says she did indeed sense me at the training ground a few days before but didn't see any reason to tell him to go away since she wasn't sparring against another Anbu, just performing some Kata with her sword and practicing her chakra flow.

I blush in embarrassment, I really thought my stealth skills were that good. But apparently they weren't since she sensed me. Hiruzen looks at the two of us before thinking about something, he couldn't let Naruto die since he was sure that we would go back into the training ground this time with better supplies. He sighs before smiling somewhat deviously.

He talks a bit with Neko who leaves to get one of the students in the accelerated medic-nin program. Me and Naruto looked confused before in walks in a brown haired girl that I honestly never seen before. She looked around 10 years old, meaning she was two years older than what I and Naruto were, being eight years old.

"Ruka, glad for you to join us."

Hiruzen said with a small grin. A grin that I came to fear greatly after he forced me to spill the beans with that very same grin.

"Hokage-sama, why am I here?"

"You are here to keep these two from killing themselves while they train. I know I cannot keep them away from the training fields, but if you're with them you should be able to stop them from actually killing themselves. You're in the Advanced Combat Medic course after all. If you agree to this, you'll be given extra credit."

The brown haired black eyed girl's eyes widened before accepting the job. I'm wondering what her level was so I observe the girl who is known as Ruka.

 **[Ruka Nohara**

 **Level: 15**

 **Age: 15**

 **Title: Medical Ninja Student**

 **Rank: Elite Genin(+20% EXP gains to level 30)**

 **HP: 1500/1500(Regen: +13.5% per hour)**

 **CP: 7500/7500 (Regen: +13% per hour)**

 **EXP: 20731/58000**

 **STR: 20**

 **VIT: 30**

 **DEX: 45**

 **INT: 77**

 **WIS: 92**

 **LUK: 9**

 **SP: 0**

 **Perks**

 **Uchiha: +5 INT and +3 WIS per level, +50% EXP to Ninjutsu, +50% EXP to Katon Jutsu, +75% EXP to Genjutsu**

 **Awakened Sharingan(3 Tomoe per eye): +3 DEX per level, Able to copy jutsu, Able to cast Genjutsu with Sharingan, Perfect Vision, Enhanced Perception**

 **Medical Ninja: +3 WIS and +3 VIT per Level, +50% EXP to Medical Ninjutsu, +50% More Effective Medical Ninjutsu**

 **Ryo: 40,000]**

My eyes go wide as fuck, this was the daughter of Rin Nohara and Obito fucking Uchiha! I was wondering why the hell she didn't have the Uchiha family name before I realize they must of had a secret fling together and everyone assumed that she must be Kakashi's daughter but he never claimed her.

But seeing the Uchiha and Sharingan perks, I bet she knows that her father was Obito or another Uchiha, and that she must of been conceived and born when Rin was 13 and 14 respectfully. Due to Kakashi was currently 29 years old and 13 years ago he would've been 16. Meaning she was born directly before Rin became the Jinchuuriki to Isobu. No wonder why Rin was so easy to capture, she must've been exhausted from giving birth.

Though I can't help but wonder why she was considered an Elite Genin instead of a Genin or Chuunin. I mentally shrug and welcome her to the team, though she must be wondering why the hell she must keep a couple of snot nosed brats from killing themselves, not knowing that Naruto was the daughter of Minato and Kushina, and the Jinchuuriki of Kurama.

I wonder if she'll reveal her secrets to us if I reveal my secret with her, but for now I'll subtly watch her to make sure she's not sending information about us to the Hokage.

"Starting tomorrow, consider Ruka here your guardian."

I perform a spit take of the water I was drinking from. The water goes all over the front of Hiruzen's hokage robes making it look like he wet himself. Me and Naruto start laughing because of that. He coughed lightly before slamming his fists into our heads for a thousand points of damage each.

We rub our heads angrily before he hands us over to Ruka. She sighs before telling us to go home, and that she'll pick us up from the academy tomorrow to make sure we don't kill ourselves. I tell Naruto to go home first so I can have a talk with Ruka alone.

I follow Ruka out of the hospital and into an alleyway where she almost slams me into a wall. Almost being the correct word because I get out a certain phrase before she is able to do so.

"Invite Nohara Ruka…"

Suddenly a box appeared before her prompting her to join the party or not to join the party. I tell her that it's not a genjutsu like she was trying to dispel. And tell her to hit the yes button. Suddenly another box entered her vision.

 **[Raika Yamamoto Level 4]**

She stares at the words before having me explain all about it, and the real story behind me and Naruto being in the training grounds. I beg her not to tell the Hokage about this because I want to be at least a Genin before I tell him. She sighs and agrees with it, however she will drag me to the Hokage as soon as I become a genin in order to tell him the whole story and why I lied to him and the others about what really happened.

I tell her to look at her status by thinking it, her status appears and she gasps before throwing me against a wall with her forearm crushing my throat.

"I… Swear… Not… To… Tell…'

She stops her assault on my throat because of my oath. I cough while glaring at her.

"Why did you think I'd tell about that, when you could easily tell the Hokage or anyone else about me?"

She blushes slightly, and admits that when she saw her perks she got somewhat angry with him for knowing and that she didn't want her eyes removed and be made into breeding stock by that clan. I completely agree with her before admitting that I could've eased her into what I knew about her. A box appears in front of me.

 **[Increased Rep with Nohara Ruka|Nohara Ruka now Friendly|Unlocked: Nohara Ruka Training Buddy]**

I sigh as that appears. It seems like this system had a way of screwing with me whenever it wanted. I explain to her about what that is, and that she should have a inventory as long as she's in my party and when she leaves the party anything she had in her inventory should go into a scroll that'll appear in her pocket like it did with Naruto earlier.

She nods before telling me to go home, and that she'll know if I don't due to the minimap she has. I nod before heading home in order to attempt to cook something for me and Naruto for dinner.

* * *

And that's a wrap! I did say that chapters were going to be around 4000-5000 words with some slightly below that and some vastly more.

And before anyone is wondering, I originally had the idea of Ruka from a Kirigakure Medical Ninja by the same name, before I said fuck it and made Ruka the daughter of Obito and Rin.

Current Harem: Konoha 12, Kin Tsuchi, Female Gaara, Female Haku, Matsuri(Maybe), Isaribi(Maybe), Hanabi, Sasame Fuuma(Maybe), Kagerou Fuuma(Maybe), Shizuka, Ajisai(Fem!Nagato), Ruka Nohara

List of One Night Stands, Honey Pots, or Flings: Samui, Koyuki, Toki, Shion, Kurotsuchi

Undecided: Yugao Uzuki(Neko)

Skill List:

Passive Skills:

Gamer's Mind

Level: Max

Allows the user to calmly and logically think things through. Allows peaceful state of mind. Allows one an immunity to psychological effects such as Killing Intent or Genjutsu. However Killing Intent and Genjutsu of a much higher than the user can still affect the user.

Gamer's Body

Level: Max

Grants a body that allows for the user to live the real world like a game. Sleeping in a bed restores HP and CP, in a tent 75% of HP and CP, on the ground or makeshift sleeping place 50%.

Futon

Level: 2(5/200 EXP)

Futon or Wind Release is one of the five basic elemental transformations. Futon jutsu are mainly close to mid ranged jutsu with a lot of destructive power. Futon jutsu mainly deal concussive, or slashing damage upon the opposition. Despite it's overwhelming destructive power, Futon also is a useful defense by deflecting, or reflecting attacks back at the opposition.

Effects: +20% EXP while training Futon Jutsu, +20% Damage using Futon Jutsu, Can learn Futon Jutsu

Weak: Katon

Strong: Raiton

Katon

Level: 2(22.5/200 EXP)

Katon or Fire Release is one of the five basic elemental transformations. Katon jutsu are mainly mid to long ranged jutsu with a lot of destructive power. Katon jutsu mainly deal combustive or explosive damage. They can also apply the status effect known as Burn.

Effects: +20% EXP while training Katon Jutsu, +20% Damage using Katon Jutsu, Can learn Katon Jutsu

Weak: Suiton

Strong: Futon

Doton

Level: 2(5/200 EXP)

Doton or Earth Release is one of the five basic elemental transformations. Doton jutsu are mainly close to mid ranged jutsu with a lot of destructive power. Doton is considered a defensive element due to it being used for defensive jutsu more than offensive jutsu. Doton jutsu mainly deal crushing damage. The main defense of Doton is creating earthen, rock, or even mud walls.

Effects: +20% EXP while training Doton Jutsu, +20% Damage using Doton Jutsu, Can learn Doton Jutsu

Weak: Raiton

Strong: Suiton

Suiton

Level: 1(40/100 EXP)

Doton or Earth Release is one of the five basic elemental transformations. Doton jutsu are mainly close to mid ranged jutsu with a lot of destructive power. Doton is considered a defensive element due to it being used for defensive jutsu more than offensive jutsu. Doton jutsu mainly deal crushing damage. The main defense of Doton is creating earthen, rock, or even mud walls.

Effects: +20% EXP while training Doton Jutsu, +20% Damage using Doton Jutsu, Can learn Doton Jutsu

Weak: Doton

Strong: Katon

Observe

Level: 4(60/400 EXP)

Through continuous observation, a skill to observe objects, situations, and persons was generated allowing the user to quickly gather information. The higher the skill, the greater the data obtained.

Currently Observed: Name, Level, Title, HP and CP, and Stats(without boosts)

Physical Endurance

Level: 3[130/300 EXP]

Through getting your ass handed to you, you are able to passively reduce the amount of damage you take.

Effect: -3% damage per physical hit

Critical!

Level: 2(10/100 EXP)

Through hitting harder than normal, you have unlocked critical strikes.

Effect: 15% more damage, 15% chance of a Critical Strike

Activated Passive Skills:

Active with Passive Skills:

Basic Academy Taijutsu Style

Level: 5(320/500 EXP)

A very basic style of taijutsu that students in the Konoha academy learn. It teaches the student how to punch, kick, grapple, and take hits.

Active Effects: +30% STR, VIT, +10% DEX, +30% Taijutsu Damage

Passive Effects: +10% STR, VIT, + 10% DEX

Cost: 150 CP to activate, 15 CP to maintain per minute

Shurikenjutsu

Level: 10(500/1000 EXP)

Shurikenjutsu pertains to the techniques that utilize senbon, shuriken, and kunai or any other handheld bladed weaponry. Shuriken jutsu can be used in conjunction with taijutsu, ninjutsu, and/or chakra flow techniques in order to create vastly more destructive techniques.

Active: +30% DEX, +40% Shurikenjutsu Damage, +25% Accuracy

Passive Effects: +20% DEX

Cost: 100 CP to activate, 10 CP to maintain per minute

Active Skills:

Killing Intent

Level: 1(10/100 EXP)

Killing Intent is simply the user unleashing a wave of their own murderous intent, and having it affect the opposition. As the level of this skill raises, so does the potency. At level one, the only things that will feel the killing intent are ants. As the potency of the killing intent raises, it causes paralysis, and make the victims of the intent hallucinate their own gruesome demise.

Doton: Rock Clone

Level 1(40.5/100 EXP)

Rank: C

Using this technique the user creates clones created out of rock out of their mouths. Instead of dispersing upon being defeated, these clones break apart into regular rocks to be used with other Earth Jutsu. Upon gaining a high enough affinity with Doton, and a high enough level of mastery over this jutsu, the user may use pre-existing rocks to create clones. Rock Clones may only use Taijutsu, Bukijutsu, and Doton Ninjutsu

Damage: N/A

Hand Seals: Ram, Monkey, Horse, Ram

Cost: 800 CP per clone

Katon: Grand Fireball

Level: 1(54/100 EXP)

Rank: C

The user kneads chakra inside their body, and converts it into fire and expels it from their mouth. The user may unleash the fire all at once with a grand fireball or turn the kneaded fire chakra into a stream of chakra for lasting damage. The scope of this technique can be altered depending on how much chakra is used within this technique.

Damage: 400+

Hand Seals: Tiger or Snake, Ram, Monkey, Boar, Horse, Tiger

Cost: 800 to the maximum amount of the user's CP

Futon: Gale Palm

Level: 1(40.5/100 EXP)

Rank: C

A simple technique where the user simply claps their hands together while compressing wind chakra between their hands. Upon pushing forward a great force of wind is unleashed upon the opposition. This technique is powerful enough to knock down the opposition but is mainly used to make thrown weaponry fly with greater veracity to cause more damage.

Damage: 400+(Shurikenjutsu skill*x)

Hand Seals: Clapping the hands together while pushing forward.

Cost: 800 CP

Meditation

Level: 1(40/100 EXP)

You have cleared your mind successfully. By remaining completely still you are able to focus completely on your mental state and by doing so you have started on the road to enlightenment. Congratulations!

Active Effect: +25% CP Regen per minute

Passive Effect: +10% WIS

Suiton: Hiding in Mist

Level: 1(0/100 EXP

The Hiding in Mist technique is a specialty of the Hidden Mist village, using this technique allows the user to blanket the entire area with a dense mist. This is done by either using a pre-existing water source or by expelling the water from the user's mouth. The more chakra the user pours into the technique the thicker the fog. This technique will not work on those with the Byakugan, however if a Sharingan or Rinnegan user tries to see through this mist all they will see is chakra in the color of the user's chakra.

Cost: 400 CP and 40 CP to maintain

Initial EXP, Damage, Costs

Learning Jutsu EXP to relevant Skills

E-10

D-20

C-30

B-40

A-50

S-60

Doing a Skill ups the skill by 10 EXP most of the time. Active Skills grind 10 EXP a minute.

Technique Damage

E-50

D-200

C-400

B-800

A-1600

S-3200

Skill and Technique Cost

E and Non-Combat-200

D-400

C-800

B-1600

A-3200

S-6400


End file.
